stupid main characters
by ricki rick
Summary: Monika is just trying to be as average and invisible as possible, ever since she woke up in the world of Bleach. But when you have a talking hollow inside of you who likes to fuck around, a tendency to self-destruct and a non-existent will to live, living unnoticed can become difficult. Especially when a main character with a hero complex decides you're his responsibility.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing that truly made me happy about school, it was lunch time. Even when I was a snotty brat in elementary school, lunch time was my favorite hour of the day. Now, as a fully grown and functioning woman? Not so much. Now lunch time was a battle of dodging teachers who wished to speak to me and students who haven't gotten it through their head that **I didn't not want to be friends** _ **.**_

So now ate in classrooms or libraries. It was always like that until one of my teachers kicked me out when she found me. She sent me to detention and made me promise to know better next time. Obviously since I'm a self-destructive asshole who listens to nobody, I ignored her and went on with my day. I used a spare key to lock the classroom the next day.

Upon entering my homeroom class, I internally groaned as I saw there was still students in there. What was worst was that it was a particular group that I never liked interacting with. I stood by the door, contemplating if I should just go back and eat in the library.

When I came out of thought bubble, I noticed a pair of honey brown eyes staring at me. I frowned, wrinkling my nose in the process. I know whose eyes they belong too. _Definitely eating in the library today._ As I turned to leave, having Ichigo as my only witness, a hand gripped my wrist and I hissed. Yanking my arm out of the stranger's hand, I turned to give them a nasty rant of not touching people without their permission. But my voice stopped dead in my throat as I saw who touched me. _Damnit Orihime!_

"A-ah, Monika, are you coming to sit with us today?" She looked nervous, switching from looking me in the eye to the arm that she had touched. What's worst was that everyone else in her friend group had stopped their conversation to look over at our exchange. If this had been any other student, this would be a lot easier.

I gave Orihime a smile that I hoped wasn't too fake, but by the look on her face she knew I what I was going to say.

"Sorry Orihime, maybe ne- **never**." My hand shot up to my mouth. I chuckled nervously and started again. "Sorry Orihime, I meant later- **just leave me the fuck alone already.** " Fuck, I am so screwed.

Orihime was taken aback, hand over her chest and moisture welling up in her eyes. I didn't even get a chance to look at her friends before Tatsuki had me slammed against the wall. She looked pissed.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ORIHIME JUST ASKED IF YOU WANTED COME SIT WITH US, SO WHERE THE HELL IS THIS SHIT COMING FROM?" fucked up fucked up fucked up fucked up fucked up fucked up

"TATSUKI!" fuckedupfuckedupfuckedupfuckedupfuckedupfuckedup

My head felt a little sore and I felt a little dizzy. Shit, need to leave, Now.

I gripped Tatsuki's hand and ripped it from my collar and slammed her into the wall she pinned me against, effectively knocking the air out of her. But before I could ran away like I had planned to, a new pair of hands held me down. I thrashed and kicked, landing a few solids on a couple of jaws and earned a few grunts of pain. Other students had probably heard out little spat by now, so I needed to leave before a teacher could arrive. I stopped moving for a minute, calming my heart before twisting. First I took the big guy who held my hands behind me and jumped between the space of my arms, kicking him in the chest. I landed on the floor and rolled over, missing Glasses from touching me. I had a clear view of the window, so I took it. Rushing forward, i slid the window open and jumped...

But a hand pulled me back. I looked back and came in contact with the same honey brown eyes. He was shouting but I ignored him, opting to look at the teacher that came into view. I groaned and fell limp in Ichigo's grip. I knew I was in deep shit now, so when black spots appeared in my vision, let it dull feeling of sleep take over.

This is the short story of how Ichigo decided that I was a threat to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days suspension.

Three fucking _days of suspension._

 _i'm so gonna kill Tatsuki now._

I kept my mouth shut as Miss Tora continued to scold us for our behavior, shifting my focus from the wall behind her to glare at the girl sitting next to me. We were still in the classroom where we fought, Ichigo stood by Tasuki as well as Chad and Uruyu. Orihime sat in a nearby desk, holding Tatsuki's hand when her knuckles turned white from clenching them too hard.

I glared at nothing in particular, not paying attention to whatever was happening. The window was still open, giving me a clean view of a clear blue sky. The weather was nice today, like it always is. I swear, Karakura Town only has two weather conditions. Clear skies filled with warmth from the sun and dark, cloudy storms when a main character is going through emotional development.

 _i never really saw autumn in this anime- oh wait no Memories of Nobody had an autumn theme... i wonder if-_

"MISS MONIKA!" I flinched at the loud voice and turned to face Miss Tora.

I glared pointedly at her. " _What?"_ I snarled at her.

The teacher's face scrunched up, adding 10 years to her already aging face. Deciding I've had enough today, I got up from my seat and picked up my bag, heading out of the class. I ignored Miss Tora's shouts and threats, opting to plug in my earphones and switch on my music. It's not like she can do anything, I'm suspended anyway. I sighed loudly as I reached the school entrance, paying no mind to the looks I got from the students. They no doubt hard about what happened.

 _today was just one big fuck up._

 **If you carry on like this, either the substitute will start paying attention to you and notice an abnormality-**

 _what happened to being able to mask your presence?_

A wave of pain pounded against my skull, almost knocking the air out of me.

 **Next time you interrupt me, you'll experience more than a headache human.**

I flew my jaw in irritation. _fucking hollow, go on then your majesty._

 **As I was saying you insolent brat, I can only mask my spirit energy for so long. And if the shinigami get news of a human holding a hollow, then I doubt they'll just exorcise you and be done wit it.**

 _but why not, it's not like you're possessing me or making me do shitty things. they should just find a way to get rid of you then just make me forget._

I could almost visual the look the Mella gave me. She shifted slightly, her huge hairy body causing ripples in the pond. She was a fairly big hollow, if I had to compare her size, then she would be as big as Kurama from Naruto. Her body was covered in dark grey fur and her head was nothing more than a demonic looking deer skull. She looked more like a demon than a hollow, but I suppose hollows are demons in this world.

 **I'm not an ordinary hollow little girl, if they find out that I'm still alive and well then not only will they be coming for me, but you as well.**

 _uh huh, that's great and all but why do you care? can't you just switch to another body? if you can, please leave me then. accommodating for a being of your size is a huge pain._

Mella let out a huff, the action causing waves in the water. **Trust me, I'm as trapped as you are kit.**

 _you never really told me how you landed in my body of all places._

 **And you never told me how you ended up in our world.**

 _well, i guess the less we both know, the better_

 **Agreed.**

Mella stayed quiet so I assumed our little chat had come to an end. So now not only did I have to not get involved with the plot, but I have to avoid all suspicious behavior as well. Cool, cool, that won't be hard. all I have to do is avoid everything that ha to do with Ichigo and his circle of shitheads. Can't b too hard, right?

 _if i remember correctly, then Rukia should be heading to the soul society anyway day now. that means Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uruyu will be gone more a while..._

A black cat came into vision, sitting the the exact middle of the street. _creepy- fucking shit is that Yoruichi?!_

My body tensed, I stopped walking and stood a few feet away from the cat. I narrowed my eyes. _i should just turn around, live for another day._ And with that thought in mind, I swiftly turned and went back the way I came. Maybe I'll find a piercing clinic and get some things done, now that I'm there.

* * *

Yoruichi watched the girl as she walked away, seemingly tense and stiff. Maybe she believed in superstitions, if so then Yoruichi had no reason to pay attention to her.

But this girl had been a reoccurring topic in her conversations with Urahara for her not to pay attention to.

Yoruichi hoped her old friend was wrong about this one, but for her sake and his, the ex-shinigami followed the schoolgirl in the shadows.


End file.
